Bethyl One Shots: Volume 1
by liquefiedcake
Summary: A collection of Bethyl one shots based off of prompts you guys email me.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Daryl gets an injury, and Beth has to nurse him back to health**

Beth ran up to the truck as it pulled up to the house, getting ready to unload the supplies they had gathered from the run. But when the passenger's side door opened and Daryl stepped out, supplies definitely weren't the first thing on her mind.

"Daryl!" she gasped, staring down at the deep, bloody gash on his arm. "It'll be fine…" Daryl groaned, "Just a scratch."

"Shut up and get inside!" Beth snapped back at him, grabbing his good arm and pulling him into the cell block.

Beth led Daryl to her cell, sitting him down on the bottom bunk. She grabbed bandages, antiseptic, scissors, and a cloth from her desk drawer and sat down beside him. "Jeez, what else do you have in there Poppins?" Daryl clenched his teeth as she poured some antiseptic on his gash, making it sting mercilessly, "A new car? Maybe a treasure chest?" Beth chuckled, she loved his jokes.

She slowly wrapped the bandages around Daryl's gash, wiping the excess blood away from his arm using the cloth. He stared into her storm blue eyes, and she stared back. Beth kissed Daryl's nose. When she pulled away, she could feel the blush rise in her cheeks. She quickly stood Daryl up on his feet, "Okay, I did everything I could. If you need anything else ask Hershel." Beth said fast as she pushed him out of her cell. She stood in place for a couple seconds, her mind was boggled as she thought about what had just happened. Beth pressed her back up against the cold wall of her cell and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She sighed, "Am I falling for Daryl Dixon?" she whispered to herself.

Daryl left Beth's cell, he just stood outside for a couple seconds. Hell, she hadn't even actually kissed him on the lips, but it still made him blush. He wanted to run right back in and kiss her, but that wouldn't be right. Just before Daryl was about to leave, he heard a soft voice come from Beth's cell, "Am I falling for Daryl Dixon?" he heard the voice say, Beth's voice.

Daryl looked behind him, and he watched as Beth walked came out from behind the sheet which covered the entrance to her cell. He could see the blush on her cheeks, and she could see the blush on his, "Oh. Daryl. I-" before she could comprehend what was going on, Daryl's lips were locked against Beth's, and they were pressed up against the cold wall of the cell block. He pulled back, and he stared into Beth's eyes. "I love you." she whispered in his ear, as Daryl pulled her back in for another kiss. "Has anyone seen Beth?" they heard Maggie call out. They immediately pulled back as she entered the room, "Is Daryl alright?" she asked. Daryl held up his arm, which was wrapped in bandages "Yep." Beth answered for him, hoping that Maggie would leave soon. She nodded and walked back outside. Beth shot Daryl a devilish grin as she walked back into her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Beth is suppose to be on a date with Zach, but when he doesn't show up she get's upset

It had been an hour or so since he had seen the girl walk into the bar. She looked like she was waiting for something... Maybe someone? He was getting curious, and he wanted- no- needed to know why she was here.

Daryl moved over to her and leaned on the edge of the table. "You waitin' for somethin'?" he asked her, taking a sip from his glass of beer. There was a brief pause, "J-just a guy..." she replied, looking down at the table.

"What's your name?", "What's your job? Interrogator?" she spat back at him, "No, just curious." Daryl answered. "Beth..." Beth said softly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was suppose to be on a date with this guy, but..." she trailed off, tears pooling in

her eyes. "He didn't show?" Daryl guessed. Beth nodded, "I just don't get why he didn't come..." she said again, tears streaming down her cheeks, and started to cry. Daryl moved a chair over beside her and sat down. He took a napkin and wiped the tears from her face.

"T-thanks." Beth said softly, almost whispering. "Anytime." he said, moving his chair to the other side of the table.

When the waiter came over, he ordered Beth a steak with mashed potatoes, and he ordered the same for himself. Daryl and Beth talked and talked all night long, until it was closing time and they

had to leave. They gave each other their phone numbers and left. This was a night that neither of them would ever forget.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? You probably thought this was an update, so I'm sorry about that. I've tried to continue my bethyl fanfictions multiple times, but I could never think up an original story line that I was interested in writing. Along with that, I've also moved on from bethyl as a ship recently. I'm watching new shows, such as Supergirl, and though I still do watch the Walking Dead, it's much harder to write stories about bethyl when Beth is dead. I've recently also been questioning my sexuality, and after thinking for three long years, have realized that I am in fact a lesbian. You may be wondering, "What does that have to do with anything?" Well, I can tell you that it's been harder to write and read fanfictions or books that focus around straight couples. It's much harder to relate to those ships and see the chemistry than it is to write about lesbian ships (by the way, I totally recommend "Colorblind" by Siera Maley). One of the reasons I watch Supergirl is because of Alex and Maggie, who are just an adorable couple (Supercorp, too). I've also been writing my own short novels on Wattpad, and I've been moving away from fanfiction (username is liquefiedcake on Wattpad if you wanna check that out).

Anyway, that's it. I'm pretty much done with bethyl. I might try writing some fanfiction for Alex and Maggie, but that's also highly unlikely.


End file.
